The Salamander of Alvarez
by FearTheSoviet
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was raised by the dragon Igneel. But one day Igneel leaves Natsu to fend for himself in the forests of Alvarez. How far will he go in this twisted and turned fairy tail. Rated M for gore and violence. (It used to be called "A Different Story" but I changed the name). And those of you who stopped reading due to short chapters, please continue, the chapters get longer.
1. 400 and counting

**What's up everybody. Who's hyped for June 27.**

 **Anyway, it is time for my second story. A story which I hope people will read and not get upset at.**

 **I have seen concepts like these before and I decided to meld a bunch of them into one.**

 **Also I tell the story based on the character POV. So if it's Natsu POV don't expect things like "Her hair was a beautiful shade of crimson, against her pale skin it seemed like a rose blossoming in the early winter, refusing to wilt despite the harsh cold"**

 **And so without further ado. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and weekly shonen magazine.(which sucks cuz I wanted see some fairy tail in Jump Force)**

 **X773**

Natsu POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I was wide awake when I noticed the missing warmth of Igneels scales. I was alone in a clearing. I looked up, but the sky was empty. Where was I? Where was Igneel? I decided to try and call for him. "Hey Igneel where are you!"

I went looking for him in the forest for the rest of the day, but I couldn't find him. It was nighttime so I set up a campfire and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. My head was filled with questions. Where was Igneel, why did he leave me. Did I do something wrong.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep, but I continued to think about Igneel in my dreams. I dreamt about all the time Igneel and I spent together.

But soon I woke up and continued my way through the forest. Endlessly walking, hoping to find the slightest trace, when I found it. It was a scent, not Igneel's exact scent, but it still smelled like a dragon.

Excited, I ran as fast as I could toward the smell, hoping I would find a clue towards Igneels whereabouts. But when I got there all I found was a person. She had brown eyes with a golden tinge, and scarlet hair that went in weird knots down the side of her face until her hips. She was also carrying a tall yellow stick with markings on it.

She just looked down at me with a weird angry glare and asked "What do you want."

"I was looking for my dad and you smelled like him so I came here." Yep she looked really angry. She raised her finger at me and suddenly I was in the middle of a giant fireball.

 **What's this. A not so dramatic cliffhanger. I'm cruel aren't I.**

 **This is just an completely skippable, unneeded introduction just to get on your nerves.**

 **Also I am going to give a shout out to whoever manages to guess the plot. (I'm positive that it's not too difficult if not simple)**

 **Also PM me requests for stories. Follow, Favorite, Review, you know the drill**

 **See ya next time. Peace out.**


	2. Awaken unto Vistarion

**pre-edit:  
** **I understand that my previous chapter wasn't very popular, so I have decided to make one super duper fucking chapter for all y'all. (review if you get the reference)**

 **No one tried to guess the plot (which I am pissed about)**

 **But anyways let's get on with the story**

* * *

 **post-edit:  
** **for editing I just pushed the first chapter in front of this one, and I will soon remake the first chapter from scrap.**

* * *

 **773**

Natsu POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I was wide awake when I noticed the missing warmth of Igneels scales. I was alone in a clearing. I looked up, but the sky was empty. Where was I? Where was Igneel? I decided to try and call for him. "Hey Igneel where are you!"

I went looking for him in the forest for the rest of the day, but I couldn't find him. It was nighttime so I set up a campfire and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. My head was filled with questions. Where was Igneel, why did he leave me. Did I do something wrong.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep, but I continued to think about Igneel in my dreams. I dreamt about all the time Igneel and I spent together.

But soon I woke up and continued my way through the forest. Endlessly walking, hoping to find the slightest trace, when I found it. It was a scent, not Igneel's exact scent, but it still smelled like a dragon.

Excited, I ran as fast as I could toward the smell, hoping I would find a clue towards Igneels whereabouts. But when I got there all I found was a person. She had brown eyes with a golden tinge, and scarlet hair that went in weird knots down the side of her face until her hips. She was also carrying a tall yellow stick with markings on it.

She just looked down at me with a weird angry glare and asked "What do you want."

"I was looking for my dad and you smelled like him so I came here." Yep she looked really angry. She raised her finger at me and suddenly I was in the middle of a giant fireball.

I was surrounded by fire but I wasn't sure how. All the person did was point their finger at me and then 'poof' fire. So of course, being the dragon slayer I was, I decided to chow down on said fire.

Although the flames were pretty tasty. As I finished eating the flames the woman looked at me with wide eyes. "Hey, you got anymore of that fire, it was pretty tasty."

"You're a dragonslayer."

"That's right. I learned it from my father Igneel. He's a dragon."

Irene POV

To think, I just stumble across a child in the woods, and of all things for him to be, it's a dragonslayer that was trained by the mighty Igneel.

Although something about this seems familiar. Actually I think the emperor told me a story about a boy who was being taught dragon slayer magic by Igneel. It was a story about the emperor's brother.

But first I had to confirm that he was the emperor's brother, and if not, you never know, he might actually end up being useful.

"Tell me your name child."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel."

' _Bingo_ '

"And where is your father."

He seemed to sadden considerably

"He disappeared yesterday and I have no idea where."

But where he saw sadness, I saw an opportunity.

"My name is Irene, and I know someone who can help you find your father."

"Really. What's his name?"

"Spriggan".

"Can you take me to this guy."

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP (just letting you know)**_

* * *

I have been leading the kid to Vistarion for 40 minutes now. For the past five minutes he's kept on asking "are we there yet?" over and over again. So I merely enchanted a nearby rock to become a gag which he could not remove, destroy or, burn.

"MMMMMGGGHHHHMMMM"

Magic is very convenient at times, isn't it.

He continued to follow me, but kept on making muffled angry noises making him only slightly less annoying than before. I looked ahead of me and saw the city skyline in the distance. Almost there.

"MMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHMMMMMM!"

I couldn't take it anymore, and so I turned around and ripped the gag off. "WHAT IS IT?" I screamed at him.

"What did you do that for?!" he whined. And so I answered.

"I did it because you wouldn't shut up you little brat."

"I just wanted to know when we would get there."

"So you wanna get there as soon as possible right." I had an evil grin on my face.

"Yeah" he said sounding unsure due to my expression.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

* * *

"AAAGGGHHH!" What was with that crazy person, she just grabbed my neck and threw me.

CRASH!

I landed face first on the ground HARD. It took a lot of effort just to turn myself over. I looked up, dazed wondering where the hell she threw me, I realized that this was some kind of path, and that it was made up of a bunch of rocks Then I smelled her coming up to me. I quickly stood up towards her. She pointed behind me "There you go." I looked behind me and saw a good 200 meters away, there was a huge stone structure that seem to endlessly stretch sideways. Behind that were large metallic structures that were more tall than wide. However high above all of them, was a gleaming black spire.

"Welcome to Vistarion, capital of Alvarez."

* * *

 **pre-edit:  
** **Sorry that it's pretty short, I've been deprived of writing time for a while now, what with the religious holidays, the school projects and part-time jobs I've had. And binge watching Breaking Bad after I finished did not help, but no regrets.**

 **Anyways, you should expect to be hearing from me often now, so peace out.**

 **And try not to get brainwashed.**

 **Have a good one.**


	3. A memorable reunion

**I'm sorry about the delay but school has been hectic and I have been distracted watching animes, like Akame ga Kill, Death Note and Elfen Lied.**

 **But there has been enough delay, so I present to you chapter 3. Tah-Dah**

 **Also most of you probably have noticed but I changed the title**

Natsu POV

Irene and I approached a part of the structure that seemed to be made of wood, and was surrounded by people wearing odd black armour. The moment they spotted Irene they let out a whistling noise, which was followed by the wooden part of the structure slowly splitting in half with the middle facing us. As we continued walking forward through the hole that was created, I noticed that the people in armour would face Irene and kneel as she walked and many of them glanced up and stared at me for second before putting their heads back down.

Considering how Irene threatened to hurt me worse if I didn't stop talking, I decided to remain silent. We continued to walk forward at a quick pace. We continued to move along a path, but this one was lighter(color), harder, and had rectangular patterns. There was also a large lack greenery in the area, with it being replaced by wooden and stone buildings hat were a lot smaller than the ones I saw from a distance. Next to many of them were smaller things made of wood with people behind them yelling about fresh food, which the wooden things were filled with. As we were walking farther and farther, the buildings were getting taller and shinier. But the most noticeable thing about this place was all the people moving about, making a level of noise I wasn't used to.

After several hours of walking we reached the large black spire I saw in the distance. It sat on top of a large white, gray, and yellow building, but this building was different from the others, it was so much bigger and shinier and majestic."

"Great, almost there." said Irene.

I decided to risk a question, "Is that the place where we're headed?"

"Yes. This is the castle where the highest ranking members of the Alvarezian government reside, well it's supposed to at least." she answered.

We continued walking forward and were met with more people in black armour, who were surrounding the castle's incredibly wide bass. They also knelt before Irene as she walked by on her way to the entrance. Pretty soon we passed through a tall grand white thing with golden line patterns on it that was kind of like the wooden one from before and were inside the grand castle, the walls were white with a golden tinge, the ceiling was so far up Igneel could probably fit, it was held up by dozens of wide white columns, and it had several glowing crystalline ornaments hanging from it. There was a wide carpet that was red down the middle and purple on the sides, which went from a few meters from the entrance to the top of a staircase on the other end of the room. The staircase led to a terrace that was at least half a dozen meters above the ground. On the side of the terrace that connected with the wall there was a rectangular opening, which I could only assume led to the rest of the castle.

As we were approaching the stairs a man walked out of the rectangular entrance, he had a long white beard and flowing white hair, he was wearing a white cloak with a grey rope tied around it and a black cape on his back, he was also holding a staff with a black orb on top in his hand. He looked at me and then back to Irene.

"Irene" he said "Why did you bring a child into the castle with you."

"I believe that he is of great importance to emperor Spriggan."

He looked at me again "What is your name child?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." I answered. His eyes widened.

"I see. Very well Irene I shall try to contact him." but I had a question for him.

"Hey old-timer, what's your name?"

He glared at me and all of a sudden I felt a huge pressure that put me on my knees, it was as if he was crushing me with his presence alone. When it stopped, I started panting hard in order to regain my breath.

"My name is August and I will be called as such, so I would advise you not to disrespect me again." And just like that he walked back through the entrance while Irene remained indifferent, was everyone here gonna hurt him at some point.

A minute later someone else walked through the entrance, he had pale skin and onyx eyes, was wearing a black robe with golden edges and a large white sash over it, his black hair was smooth except for one spike in the middle. He kept on walking forwards until he saw me, at which he froze in shock and a tear fell from his right eye. Though I wasn't sure why, he seemed familiar to me. "Who are you?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't attack me.

"Is it really you Natsu?"

"Yeah my name is Natsu, now who are you?!"

"This doesn't make sense, you're supposed to be with Anna in Fiore. You shouldn't have arrived in Alvarez."

"Huh?"

"Might as well make the most of the situation."

"What situation."

"Looks like I will have to manually unlock the memories that were sealed."

"Wait what?"

The next thing I knew the mysterious man was right in front of me and grabbing my face. All of a sudden my mind was being flooded with memories I hadn't previously had, living alongside my brother Zeref in the village, the dragon attack, being given to Igneel, fighting with Gajeel, my lessons with Anna, it was all coming back to me. I looked at the man in front of me, now with recognition and pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you, Zeref nee-san."

He looked down at me with love in his eyes. "Natsu, it's been too long."

 **Sorry that was short but as I said before school has been crazy and is taking up a lot of my time. Also, I felt that that was a really good place to end off.**

 **But now that I've realized I have google docs on my phone, chapters can be longer and more frequent.**

 **See you later and have a good night (or day, whichever)**


	4. Assualt on the Tower of Heaven

**And I'm back y'all**

 **I was planning on uploading sooner but I was visiting relatives in Belarus over thanksgiving week. On the downside no turkey, but on the upside, I got traditional** _ **chebureki**_ **and** _ **lulya**_ **.**

 **Just gonna let you guys know, that shit will kick off hard in this chapter.**

 **To anybody who wants to see Natsu's training, sorry but that will come later**

 **So ya better get ready.**

 **That being said lets'ago.**

X776

It has been three years since I came to Alvarez, and I am now fifteen years old. And in that time Zeref had made sure that I received harsh training from August and Irene. And under their extremely painful and brutal training, I became strong enough that Zeref would occasionally send me on missions to break stuff and kill people. Sure killing was hard at first but Irene broke me into it, the system to get me into the whole thing was the more brutal and gory death I gave whichever poor soul she had kidnapped, the less lashes she would give me. Not to mention, if you think about it killing is not that bad, in fact it's kind of like preparing an animal to be eaten. But in order to make sure I was capable of taking care of myself in modern society, Irene also taught me to read and write in a similar fashion, the whole "whipping me" part of course, not the bloody murder.

Anyways, right now I'm on my way to some tower being built by some cult or something. Apparently this tower was the Tower of Heaven, something that my brother designed when he was trying to find ways to resurrect me. And somehow a group of Zeref worshippers managed to find my brother's blueprints, and are currently using slave labor in order to construct the tower.

Seeing as my brother didn't like it when people did stuff like this in his name, he had sent me to swim over to the island they were working on, and stop them. And by stopping them, I mean that I am going to break them into pieces. I should probably free the slaves while I'm there too, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like being locked in there forever. Anyways, I am going to be coming up on the tower soon so I better stop thinking to myself and get ready for battle.

As I came on to the shore I was out of breath from all the swimming,so I stood up, leaned backwards, and put my hands behind my head **(A/N:Some of you might have seen some characters do this pose in a few animes and wondered why they had their hands like that. The reason is because that pose is the best for trying to regain breath quickly when you're tired, science and personal experience proves it.)** After regaining my breath I wiggled my limbs around a bit in order to loosen them up. I was wearing baggy black pants that went a few inches above my ankles, black hiking boots that were red on the bottom, and a black trench coat with a gold trim over my abdomen, on which I was wearing a black muscle shirt.

I stared up at the tower in front of me, it appeared to be an incredibly tall spire made of metallic junk, but it had the potential to break the laws of life and death, so I'll cut some slack for the design choices.

Alright time to sneak in. I took five steps forwards and there was suddenly a bright light shining on me and an alarm going off. This may have just gotten harder.

I noticed that there were dozens of mages in dark purple robes, holding staffs, and wearing weird white masks with a black design that resembled two axe blades whose ends were intertwined. But I wonder how did they see, I mean it covered their eyes and had no openings. Oh well it doesn't matter, time to bust some skulls. And so I began to charge them.

Many of the mages shot a multitude of different colored magic projectiles at me, but the blasts were fairly slow, giving me a large window of opportunity to dodge and get in up close. I turned my face into a huge grin, after all, this is where the real fun begins.

I ran right in front of the guy in front and dug all ten of my fingers into his chest. The heat coming from my hands liquifying his skin making it easier to dig in to his flesh. After securing my fingers in his chest, I grabbed his two biggest ribs and ripped them out, his blood splattering all over my stomach, chest, face, as well as my biceps. The man was screaming in complete and utter agony throughout the entire process. I jumped over the man and landed in between two others, both of whom attempted to strike me, but got a rib in their necks before they could succeed. Their blood managed to get on my hair and forearms. I'm probably going to have to wash my clothes and take a bath before I come home.

I looked up at the rest of the, closely huddled together, mages who had come to fight me off, their bottom lips were trembling, and they were slowly backing away from me.

I looked up at the mages and gave them a big grin before charging at them once more. I lunged forward and grabbed the closest guy to me by the face. As I pushed him forwards so that he was closer to the rest of his buddies, I heated his internal body temperature to insanely high temperatures in under a second, effectively causing him to explode into a blazing hot mess of crimson guts and also taking the other mages to hell with him. Unfortunately my palm now hurts due to basically holding an explosion, but no regrets, after all it was extremely cinematic and gory, and we all know that that is what matters in the end.

I noticed that the alarm was still ringing, but unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it until I found out the location it was being broadcasted from. So I jogged closer to the entrance before even more mages came out, prepared to fight. Well time to roast some bastards.

I puffed out my cheeks ready to give a breath attack.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"**_

I released a torrent of flames towards the cultists from my mouth at high speeds. When it made contact with them, the intense heat caused an explosion, which instantly wiped the enemy mages off the face of earthland.

I continued forward into the entrance. Where I was met with several dozen other cultists, some of which were riding wyverns. I cracked my knuckles.

This was gonna be fun.

 _ **Erza POV**_

 _Rage_. That was all I felt while cutting down guard after guard after guard. They are the reason for all our pain and suffering. They took are freedom, they forced us to work, they tortured us, they even killed grandpa Rob. None of them deserve any form of mercy. As I cut them down I tried to head to where I knew they took Jellal. It's a good thing someone outside tripped an alarm, otherwise there would have been a lot more guards stationed here.

 _ **Natsu POV**_

Man this is so much fun. They just drop like flies. Heavily mutilated flies. I spotted another cultist running from me, trying to avoid his fate. Too bad he can't. I rushed forwards and grabbed his biceps while putting my foot on his spine.

 _RIIIIPPP!_

Off went his arms with the beautiful sounds of his pained screams. As he fell down towards the ground, I pushed my foot further into his spine. Once there was no more room for him to move as he was pressed against the ground,

 _SNAP_

There goes his spine as the force of my foot broke it into pieces. I continued forward and was met with more cultists. They were running from the slaves who were revolting in other parts of the tower at the same time as my assault, which is either a huge and heavily welcomed coincidence. Or the prisoners used my assault in the tower as an opportunity, but it doesn't really matter.

I made my way closer to the top of the tower in search of more cultists. As I made my way up I noticed that there were many cultists who were knocked unconscious by someone. Don't worry, I made sure to fix their mistake, by stepping on the unconscious mages' necks. As I went further up the tower I finally found the person who was taking out other mages. She was a slave with only one eye and scarlet red hair like Irene's, in fact she actually smelled a lot like Irene as well, but that's for later. Right now, the girl was in combat with several cultists and was actually doing pretty well for being what I assumed was a novice. However one of the cultists was sneaking up behind her, and she didn't notice. Well, might as well step in now. I blitzed the cultist sneaking up behind her and hit him in the head with a flaming clothesline.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WINGBEAT!"**_

The force of the blow shattered his skull and sent him flying into his allies.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S BLAST FURNACE!"**_

I extended my arms towards the cultists and unleashed an explosive orb of white hot flames from each of my palms. Once it reached them, the flames expanded, engulfing the cultists in a burning ball of death.

"You ok?" I asked the red haired girl. She nodded at me in response, she seemed very confused by me. Most likely because I was helping her, but did not look like a slave. So I might as well help clear up her confusion.

"I came from the outside world, when I learned what was happening here, I came to stop the cultists and free the slaves." I explained to her. Although freeing the slaves was just a bonus, not my main objective, but I didn't tell her that.

"Thank you for coming to help us." She told me. She then proceeded to give me a thankful smile.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Might I ask why you are heading to the top of the tower rather than choosing to escape this place."

"A friend of mine was taken to be tortured, and I'm trying to rescue him, can you help me?"

"Do you know where they are keeping him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then lead the way Erza."

We continued making our way up the tower, destroying all opposition in our path, and while she didn't say anything about it, I could tell that she was shocked at my brutality.

But so what, she should already be used to the harshness of reality. However, my actions didn't match my thoughts, as I began to make my kills cleaner and less obvious that the mages were dead.

Eventually we found a young boy whose head was sulking, casting a shadow over his eyes, chained to a metal pole in a dark stone room with an odd purple mist in the air.

"Jellal!" Erza yelled out to the boy as she ran towards him, dropping her sword and shield with a _clang_ on the way.

The boy was wearing a ragged white tunic, and worn out green shorts. His hair was galaxy blue and was covering the top of a red tattoo he had on the right side of his face, it was a strange pattern that, going down, stopped above his eyebrow and continued a centimeter below his eye and ending at the same level as his mouth.

Erza tried to rip apart the chains holding him there.

"Here let me." I told her as I grabbed the chain and ripped them in half.

Erza caught his body before it hit the floor and put his arm over her neck in order to support him.

Now that we had him with us, we headed back down towards the bottom of the tower. As we entered the bottom level, Jellal awoke from his unconscious.

"We must stay." Jellal said as he picked himself up off of Erza.

"Jellal what are you talking about. We have to go now."

"You don't understand Erza, the tower must be finished."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Zeref has spoken to me, only once we revive him, will we truly be free."

Well it looks like I am going to have to step in. "I'm sorry Jellal but I have to kill you now."

Erza looked at me in shock with wide eyes. Jellal on the other hand started laughing maniacally, looks like the cultists managed to brainwash him with their torture.

"I now possess the will of Zeref, you couldn't possibly beat me."

He raised his hand towards me and a golden beam shot out of his palm, while it was impressive for his age and lack of experience. It was still nothing special. I swatted aside the laser and jumped towards him. He was in disbelief as I deflected his magic like it was a joke.

I grabbed him by the throat and picked him up off the ground.

"You know, if you had not said those words, you would have had a chance of leaving this tower alive, however.

"NO! DON'T!"

It was Erza.

"Please don't kill him. He is my friend, he has never done anything wrong."

"Erza I must ki-"

I saw her eye, the warm chocolate brown orb that held so much undeserved suffering, it was welling up onto the brink of tears, and I just couldn't say no.

"You are one lucky bastard." I said as I let go of Jellal. He fell to his knees, gasping and reaching for his throat as he struggled to regain his breath. And once he did, he spoke. "Just leave without me."

"But Jellal-"

"Just do it!"

Although hesitantly, Erza left Jellal in that chamber. We continued side by side throughout the rest of the way towards the outside, when we found it and walked out I saw a bunch of ships that the slavers must have used to get to and from the tower.

Erza and I got onto a small wooden sailboat, leaving the big ships for the large amounts of escapees. As we got onto the boat I made sure to set a course for the eastern continent, as it was the closest habited landmass. It was incredibly hard to concentrate due to my motion sickness, but I have to stay strong, for Erza's sake.

Speaking of Erza, she hasn't made a sound since we left Jellal in the tower. Once I finished setting up and getting the ship to go the right direction, I sat down next to Erza trying to look normal while holding in my stomach. What happened next was unexpected but I let it happen.

Erza hugged my torso and broke down into tears. And here I was, a man she just met, comforting her as she prepared for a new life.

"Can we go to a certain place?" She asked me.

"Of course. Just say where."

"Then let's go to the Fairy Tail guild."

 **Sorry about the long wait, but this is something that I do on the side.**

 **I'm also busy with other stuff like traveling, wrestling, and schoolwork.**

 **However I shall continue to put effort into my stories.**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
